sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Dimitri Prinus the Echidna/History
This page is dedicated to the backstory, history, and overall story of Dimitri Prinus the Echidna. Content © to Chamesthehero/Lolcraft98/ProLuxray. In order of the usernames on Sonic Fanon Wiki, deviantART, and Youtube, respectively. History Reign of Darkness Innocence Lost Three years after the events of Twilight Whispers, in the Prinus Village, a young Dimitri would occasionally spend most of his days brawling his older brother Lance, a teenage prodigy whose skill exceeded far above him, in order to prove to himself that hard work trumps talent. Even though they battled over hundreds of times, Lance never lost one battle. Despite having his resolve constantly trashed, Dimitri never gave in. Young Dimitri was energetic and charisma radiated from him. It was during his childhood, before his ninth birthday, where he befriended Concordia when he saved her from tripping and Teno, who he befriended whenever his family traveled to the Radiant Hills in the midwestern part of the continent. The two Prinus echidnas were inseparable, learning about herbs, sharing dreams, and having great adventures together. After Dimitri's ninth birthday, soon after encountering a mysterious, glowing individual talking to his grandfather Daiku in Cinnabar Forest, the Prinus Village Massacre begins to unfold. Daiku knocked Dimitri out to prevent him from entering the village and the latter has a strange dream featuring the same glowing figure, who asked him about the true meaning of strength. Unable to answer, Dimitri wakes up and heads to his village. Unable to save Concordia from a gruesome demise caused by the Frost Beasts, Dimitri is almost killed as well, but Daiku saves him and flees the village before it is consumed by a powerful explosion that created a large crater on its place. Cursing himself for being powerless, a depressed Dimitri spent the next few weeks in isolation and with darkness and feelings of vengeance blooming in his heart. After being convinced that Concordia would have wanted him to protect the life she loved, Dimitri asked his grandfather to train him to become strong, the latter agreeing only if his grandson abandoned his inner darkness and for other mysterious reasons. Post-Training Spending six years in Cinnabar Forest training extensively with his grandfather, a teenage Dimitri would become the protector of the forest during his years as a disciple. Many of his antics would include protecting others from rogue factions, as he did while he befriended Cinnamon and her siblings, and develop a powerful technique in secret, inspired by the transformation of one of his childhood friends, Teno. Upon discovering the location of the Frost Beasts, Dimitri hastily makes the decision to head to Mount Aurora to face them despite his grandfather's reluctance. The Prinus duo is more than enough to take them down, but then realize that the one behind the Frost Beasts was none other than a hedgehog named Rikai. The Prinus duo encounter Rikai and, unable to reason with him or his ideals, Dimitri hastily faces him despite Daiku's orders for him to run away, leading the echidna to be vastly overpowered by the almighty Dark One. His grandfather steps into the fray and fights evenly with Rikai, but Dimitri refuses to run away. As a result, in order to save his grandson, Daiku pushes him away from an incoming beam of ice and is mortally wounded. Even using his unstable Mystic transformation, his secret technique, an enraged Dimitri is unable to stop Rikai and falls from Mount Aurora, landing safely by reducing his falling speed using his powers. After another clash of ideals and almost being finished off, Dimitri is saved by a passerby by being pulled and dragged into the depths of Cinnabar Forest, narrowly escaping from the Dark One, though passing out in the process. Formation of Team Prinus In Oblivion of Shadows, a heavily-wounded Dimitri sleeps for weeks and has troublesome nightmares, some of which include the same glowing individual he met in his childhood telling him to find seven, multicolored gems. The echidna, despite having this dream countless times, never comprehended the message. It is revealed that he was saved by a hedgehog named Ramonna and brought to her house in Station Square after having nowhere to go. With an empty void in his heart due to all of his people now gone, he initially does not trust her, though he later befriends the compassionate hedgehog when he used his powers to save a child from getting run over by a truck. She would regularly show him around town for him to get used to it. Dimitri spends a few months in Ramonna's house and their bond grows stronger. He even brawls with Ramonna to a standstill and tells her his story, to which she agrees to assist him if he reciprocated the effort. He secretly gets a job in the House of Lilies, a flower shop, to help his friend pay the rent and consequently works with a sassy Jasmine. The two employees would bicker, but it is through the echidna's efforts the business is saved. In appreciation of their friendship, Dimitri saves up enough money to buy a necklace for Ramonna that she fancied. In The Moonlight Pledge, they would both travel to Central City to see fireworks and eventually encounter a sick orphan named Maxwell passing out on the streets, right after a huge fire occurred. Believing in the boy's potential and seeing that he had nowhere to go, they took him in. In the epilogue, two months after the previous arc, Dimitri saves a strange child in Station Square and receives a mysterious crystal that grants him a powerful vision of Frost Beasts rampaging Radiant Hills weeks from then. Ramonna later discovers that the cyan crystal was a Chaos Emerald and that, should they collect all seven, they might be enough to defeat Rikai. Upon an eager Maxwell's suggestion after their decision to hunt them, Team Prinus 'is officially formed. Flames of Courage '(TO BE ADDED) Category:Stories